Kell Draygo
Kell Draygo (3988 BBY — ) was born on the planet Corellia, his father was a soldier for the Great Republic while the identity of his mother was not known him as his father never really spoke much about her. How he became force sensitive or that he is one isn't known, but it could be related to his mother. At first, Kell tried to follow his father's footsteps but the military wasn't for him, so he became more or less a mercenary type. Recently, his father lost his life when the ship he was stationed on, the Reliance, was destroyed at the First Battle of Taris. Life went on for Kell though, who now has no ties to his past, only moving on to what is to be his future. Biography Youth Kell Draygo did not know his mother but his father was Tomas Draygo, a soldier of the Galactic Republic hailing from the planet Corellia. He was born in 3988 BBY, eight years after the Great Sith War ended. Kell's father side was a military lineage, dating back to the Old Republic. Kell's grandfather served with the Galactic Republic and Tomis, Kell's father, was no different. Tomis followed his father's footsteps and served with the Galactic Republic during the Great Sith Wars and the False War. Kell was never told much about his mother so her past was never known to him. While growing up, Kell was like any other normal boy who had a love for physical activity over the intellectual. He had some trouble with his grades in school while on the opposite spectrum, he excelled in sports and getting into trouble with the other boys his age. With his father being his only role model and guardian when he had the time, Kell was forced to grow up fast and learn to take care of himself, since his father's duties usually kept him away from home. He had tried to follow in his father's footsteps into the military but he was unable to behave with authority types, opting to leave the service before causing enough trouble to be drummed out. Adulthood In his very brief stint with the Republic Army, Kell had some formal training in warfare and combat but was unable to keep his inability to bend to authority in check. So he opted to request a discharge and returned to civilian life with some training under his belt. This lead to jobs that required a more physical touch which he found to his liking. Such tasks included merchant guard duty, part time bouncer at cantinas and bars depending on what planet he was on at the time, etc. He even tried a brief stint in Bounty Hunting as well but it didn't work out too well due to lack of equipment and lack of contacts on the streets. His lifestyle was very simple though and therefore did not require large paychecks to support himself. Usually he would go from job to job, depending on what is available and relax in between. Through the years, he has become more adept at close quarter combat that requires his fists or even melee type weapon but in a pinch, he can do just fine with a blaster in hand. It was only a couple years ago when Kell received the tragic news that his fighter had died in the line of duty when the flagship of Admiral Jimas Veltraa was destroyed over Taris. He grieved over his parent's death but since their lives were divergent paths, they weren't incredibly close so the mourning period was brief. Kell never knew his mother so to his knowledge, he is now alone in life without a family, which suits him fine. Category:Characters